


Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine

by AcceptablePolicy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceptablePolicy/pseuds/AcceptablePolicy
Summary: Seeking shelter from a storm Gage and Winter take some time off.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 28





	Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hot dogs. This is the first thing I've completed in years. I just wanted to publish it instead of stewing over it. Any feedback is hella appreciated. Title from Old Money by Lana Del Rey because my Sole Survivors entire aesthetic is that song.

The wet ground squelches under foot and she for the 100th time that day curses the lack of attention to footwear in the Wasteland. Honestly how hard was it to just scavenge for boots and shoes. They all had clothing for different weather, why wasn’t foot wear thought of. She brought that up at the last meeting of the gang bosses and Mason just laughed and pointed out the Pack didn’t wear shoes, Nisha licked some blood off a knife and Mags and William both just said “then don’t go outside”. So she made absolutely no progress on better footwear. 

“Boss, you good?” Gage's voice broke through her thoughts he had stopped walking and was now leaning over her. She must have been frowning, or he was worried that she stopped complaining out loud. 

She cards her fingers through her hair and smiles up at him, “oh yeah, i’m good. My feet are fucking soaked and i don’t remember where we are going or if its even worth going, but I’m good.” 

Gage’s face softens. “That’s my girl,” He reaches out to take her hand and kisses the back of it. “We are just doing some recon on whether or not this new gang is gonna be a problem.” 

“Hmm, I’m curious how you convinced me to do a recon mission when I had a million other things to do back home.” She shakes her head. “Love don’t worry, I’m just miserable. It never used to rain this much before the war. We were constantly dry instead of drowning if we went outside.” 

Gage just smiles again at her and pulls her to his chest, the rain was falling again but his large brimmed hat shielded her a little. He kisses the top of her head and savors a brief moment of her body against his. He’d eventually admit it to her but he missed her so much. Sure they saw each other every day and slept in the same bed, but when you never get to be together as a couple it pulls on the heart a little. He planned this all along, he didn’t have to drag the boss out, he could have gone with any old raider as back up or even sent someone else. But as he stands there in the cold rain with the love of his life clutching him he feels like he made the right choice. “Boss come on, there’s a town up ahead, we can let the storm pass.” 

Winter presses her face into his wet jacket, trying to pull as much warmth as she could. She mumbles into his chest, “or we could live out the rest of our days and never have to go outside again.” 

He throws his head back in a laugh and hugs her tightly. “Don’t make me carry you doll. Cause I will.” 

She separates herself from him and they begin back up the road. The rain hasn’t let up and her vault suit is meeting its limit of waterproofing. She groans a bit but waves off Gage when he turns. 

The town when they get there is completely dead, there are no lights or sounds, until their eyes bring them to the last building at the end of side street. There is light and sound pouring from it and the ground shakes as they step closer. There’s a sign out front with a punny name and a flashing open neon sign. Winter steps under an overhang out of the rain and shakes her hair out a bit and wipes under her eyes, trying to make herself look a little presentable. If she was going to get them rooming for the night she needs to make it look like she is worth it. Normally Gage takes the lead on conversations, him offering the physical presence while Winter finds it much easier to stand in the back and twirl a blade around. Though when people need a little more persuading then intimidating Winter will lead. Her trained lawyer speaks usually well enough to get what she wants but she is proud of herself enough that a little unzips works more often than not. 

The crowd immediately drags them in, the dancing and movement of the party quickly pushing them into a group of young girls screaming about the band on the stage. Winter isn’t sure of the appeal of the band either physically or musically, they aren’t much to look at and the screaming and bass guitar is too loud to pinpoint any kind of melody. Winter and Gage share a look before they both turn to the bar and the empty seats along an edge.

Gage pulls out a stool for himself and winter and points his order to the bartender. He pulls winter to him when they are sitting and kisses her head. “Looks like we are gonna be here for a while.” 

They manage to get a room, they paid some extra caps for one with the best sound proofing or course for many reasons and with a mixed drink in both hands they stumble in. 

“Porter. Listen.” Without losing her drinks Winter moves into sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up at Gage on the bed. Her cheeks are flushed and there is sugar syrup in her hair, the drinks are a 1:1:1 ratio of whiskey, nuka cola and mutfruit juice and her eyes are hyper focused on Gage’s own. 

“Darlin’ I’ve been doin’ nuttin but listen. But...If ya got more I got more time ta listen'' He meets her eyes, a hazy smile plastered on his face, he lost his eye patch again and his lips are stained from the absurd amount of fruit juice in his drink. She doesn’t speak right away so he quickly downs one of his drinks and carefully places the glass on the side table. He uses his now free hand to stroke the side of her face and toy with her hair. She eases immediately into the touch and is silent for another minute. He doesn’t mind when she gets side tracked, he has nothing but time for her. He feels so incredibly lucky with her but today has been a treat. On two different occasions she has built on his affectionate touches instead of ending them. Not that he minds when she pulls away, she never does it maliciously but he adores when she pushes back into him. He sighs and slides off the bed onto the floor in front of her. He takes her face in both hands and kisses her. Just a soft one, to see how she is feeling, but God above he wants more, so he takes it and she melts. She tries her best to keep her lips on his and blindly puts her drinks to the side. 

She presses a kiss to his lips and pulls away just to look into his eyes. “Porter, I love you. That’s it. Now please love me.” Her lips on back on his and she wastes no time licking into his mouth, his mouth is so sweet on a good day but today he just might give her a sugar rush. She crawls in his lap and wraps her legs around his waist. His hands run over her body squeezing and massaging and worshiping. He idles a bit on his favourite spots, and by that he takes his sweet time on every inch of her. She feels her toned arms and slides his hands down each arm, ending in a kiss at each of her hands. He moves to her stomach and rubs his thumbs over flesh there. Always rubbing and feeling he moves up taking her breasts and squeezing, passing a thumb over each of her nipples. 

“Lover...Please…Move a little faster.” Winter moans into his mouth, her hips now grinding against his groin. Her deft hands reach down and move to pull up his shirt and down his pants. 

He grins against her and decides to maybe grant her her wish. He takes the zip that strains against her chest and looks at his Overboss, Her eyes are truly hazy now and there's evidence of their wet kisses over her mouth. He clicks the zip down, agonizingly slow and grins at her. She pushes her head back and lets out a groan that turns to a moan as he bucks his hips against her. He takes advantage of her bared throat, presses his lips against her, kissing softly and licking at the sweat that was forming. Her moans fill the room again and he groans against her, he bucks again now fully hard and ready. He pulls roughly at the suit which earns a scolding to not rip it, and takes it off carefully. He abandons her neck to follow his hands with his mouth kissing a licking her body as it is revealed to him. She pants for breath before him now, sitting in nothing but her underwear, her body glistening with sweat and a very obvious spot on her panties. 

“Clothes off. I need to look at you.”

He strips quickly, flipping his still damp clothes on the floor and standing in his hat and boxers in front of her sitting on the floor. She looks up with a hunger in her eyes and crawls forward again, running her hands up his thighs. She focuses on the muscles in his thighs before she is overcome again and she rips down his boxers. His hard cock springing out to meet her. She grins madly and peers up from behind his cock. Every part of him is beautiful, she’s told him this, but his cock was something special, she’s told him this too. So while they were praising each other, she told him again.

“You know I love your body.” She followed her hands with her mouth, peppering kisses along his toned thighs. She lingers on his scars and hums. “I love your body,” she moves to sit up more, her mouth dangerously close to the junction of his legs, her hot breath ghosting over his cock. He grunts and shifts a little, nearly paralyzed as he tries to keep himself upright. “I love your body but I love this a whole lot more.” Slowly, far too slowly she wraps her fingers around his dick, one by one with the lightest pressure. He sucks in a breath and pulls at her hair again. She moans a little at his actions and brings her face nearly to the tip. She quite enjoys the pleasure she brings him, he deserves all the goodness in the world and if she can grant him some who is she to deny any one of it. She shifts and takes his hardened cock in both hands, she offers some teasing lick and savors the shivers that wrack his body. There is something either about his cock or maybe it's just him but she enjoys sucking dick now. Maybe because with every half movement she gives he responds with a sharp breath. Or maybe because whenever she doubles down taking him nearly to the back of her throat and sucking he grips her hair and yelps in pleasure. She takes anything he gives her. He pluses and the tang of pre-cum hits her tongue. 

“Darlin’ I have the opposite of whisky dick.” Gage’s voice cracks through the moans and wet noises of her mouth. “Ugh..Ya need to either stop, ugh fuck...or expect a mouthful.” His eyes are closed now the dizzying feeling of her hot mouth making the room spin more than any drink. 

Humming she pulls back, admiring his flushed glistening skin, incredibly pleased with herself. She guides him back and up on the bed proper and sits on the side, overlooking. Normally she’d sit on his face and get him to make her cum but she was feeling alone the same as him and really wanted to get to sleep after this. She strips off her panties and climbs over him to straddle his waist, she runs her fingers over her entrance and is thoroughly satisfied with how wet she is. 

Gage keeps his eyes closed, trusting Winter will move forward with what she wants. The room already smells of sex and alcoholic sweat but it also smells of her, of cigarettes and cotton candy and the bitter sweet smell of her musk. He pats the bed with a hand to try to find her and thinks he ends up on a thigh. He shivers as she moves above him and there are soft wet noises, he moves to open his eyes but is swiftly cut off by her hand wrapped around his dick. “Doll-oomph” She grins down at him and takes him to the hilt, a moan bouncing off the walls. 

“Oh shit, Gage. You gotta fuck me now.” She leans down with her hands beside his face and kisses him, her hips rotating just enough for him to get the message. He grabs her ass, squeezing hard and bucking up into her, so hot and wet and all for him. He doesn't open his eyes; he wants to savour this dream turned reality. Wet noises slap through the air as he thrusts into her and her moans send shivers down his spine. He’s nearing the edge, the hot coil in his stomach is close to snapping and he grunts. 

She yelps and presses back into him, meeting each thrust, “Porter..fuck, lover...Open your eyes.” Hazy blue and white meet twin green eyes and he throws his head back. “Oh fuck Winter I love you, where? 

She blinks back at him. Where? Oh. “In me.” She moans with each breath,”love come in me. Fill me. God knock me up.” 

Gage snaps, he flips them both, putting Winter on her stomach and him hunched over her. He slides back in no problem, her wet heat always accepting of what he gives her. “Ya, you want that do ya?” He fucks her, hard and sharply. “Ya want me inside you that bad huh. Ya i’ll fill ya up.

“Gage yes.”

He punctuated each thought with a thrust. “You want me to fill you up? How many times boss? I might have to give it a couple tries. You’d like that though wouldn't you. Dripping with me everywhere you go.” He grips her hair and pulls her back to him. “But you have to scream for me first doll.” She shatters, a scream making her hoarse and then slumps in his arms. Folding forward as he continues to pound into her. He's by her ear now muttering filthy things and making her shudder with over stimulation. With a grunt he cums, still pumping and giving as deep as he can. 

It takes them both too long to come down from their high but they find themselves in each other's arms again, sharing a cigarette and the left over of their drinks. He wants to just keep holding her but he has to ask before they fall asleep. “Did ya mean it Boss?” He takes a drag and presses his check against her head. 

She laughs and smiles up at him, “Gage please don’t call me boss if you’re gonna bring it up.” He goes to speak but she silences him with a kiss. “But yeah, I mean I love you more than anything. Also I’ve had a kid and if I didn’t want to get pregnant then I wouldn’t let you near me at all with that thing.” 

“Oh shit. Ya I love you too B-Winter.” He runs his hands over her body and slides a palm over her stomach, shuddering as he ponders the whole idea. “Aw fuck that's hot.” 

Proudly she grins and presses into him. “But for now the room is spinning so sleep and we can fuck in the morning.”


End file.
